Pretty Pink Bubbles
by sbermeister
Summary: Gohan, son of Goku. One of the strongest fighters in the galaxy... Stuck in the toilet?


Pretty Pink Bubbles 

This would take place during the Freeza Saga, and Gokou only has a little more time left in the healing tank. Freeza has not come back yet so the warriors are just hanging out at Freeza's ship. 

Vegeta has charge of little Gohan because Kuririn went off to find the password to the dragonballs. Now sweet little Gohan was annoying the hell out of anti-social Vegeta. However, Vegeta soon found a way to get his revenge on the energetic mop-top. Gohan, having been bouncing off the walls, innocently asked Vegeta where the bathroom was. 

"Um , Mr. Vegeta sir, I gotta go to the bathroom!" Gohan said in a little voice 

"Go ahead, like I care you little brat!" Vegeta retorted 

"But, Vegeta, I don't know where the bathroom is, and I could get lost!" Gohan complained 

With a frustrated sigh Vegeta walked off to show Gohan where the restroom was. 

"There, now go ahead, and leave me alone you pest!" Vegeta yelled, Gohan didn't move for a stall. "What now?!" Vegeta was getting very angry with the son of Kakarotto and was on the verge of getting that innocent look wiped off Gohan's face, permanently. 

"Vegeta, can you wait outside, just in case?" Gohan sweetly asked him 

"You are weak!" 

Gohan made a pouting face and threatened to tell his Daddy on Vegeta. 

Rolling his eyes, Vegeta screamed, "Fine, now go and get it over with, before I lose my temper and kill you!" 

"Thank you!" 

Gohan went into a stall and did his business, he hesitated with flushing. 

Peeking his head out the door, "Vegeta, I'm scared!" 

Now at this point Vegeta was beyond reasonable. "Scared! How in hell could you be scared?! You are a saiyan! Where is your pride? You're weak just like your father!" 

Unaffected by Vegeta's outbursts Gohan continued in a whisper, "I'm scared of potty monsters, they could grab me if I flush the toilet!" 

Now Vegeta had a brilliant scheme to get back at the naive little boy. 

"Why don't you perform a dance on the toilet seat, and maybe they'll go away, it works for the Ginyus," Vegeta says with a smirking sarcastic tone present in his voice. 

"Gee, thanks Vegeta, you're a real friend!" 

Gohan, being much like his father took Vegeta seriously and tried to dance on the lid of the toilet. After two seconds Vegeta heard a "Whoa, whoa, whoaaaaa!" and a splash. 

"Help me, Vegeta! I'm stuck!" 

Trying to control his laughter, Vegeta left the scene and attempted to walk out calmly. 

At the moment Kuririn was coming back from receiving the password for the dragonballs with Dende. Finding no one around outside, they went ahead and wished Piccolo back to life, and onto Namek, reserving the last wish for later. Because they forgot to wish Piccolo to the exact spot they were, they realized that it would take some time before Piccolo arrived. They were walking along the hall of Freeza's ship when they heard a distant cry for help. 

Passing by Vegeta, they asked him what was going on and where Gohan was. Vegeta smirked and shrugged off the question. Putting two and two together, Kuririn and Dende raced off toward the sound of Gohan's wailing. 

Arriving upon the scene of the crime, they gaped at the sight. Gohan had slipped and fallen into the toilet with all of his clothes on, and could not get out because of the large armor. Together Kuririn and Dende tried to pull him out. 

Piccolo, arriving quicker than expected, sensed the large ki of Kuririn using all his energy to pull the little kid out. Happening upon the hilarious scene Piccolo joined Kuririn and Dende in attempting to pull out poor Gohan. During this whole time Vegeta was standing outside the door of the restroom laughing his head off. 

"Hey Vegeta, what's going on?" a newly healed Gokou appeared at his side 

"Your brainless kid got himself stuck in the toilet!" Vegeta snorted 

"WHAT?!" 

Gokou rushed in and easily picked Gohan out of his embarrassing position. Holding him out everyone exclaims remarks on his strong stench. 

"Aww, man Gokou, that's one strong smelling kid! Chi Chi would kill you if saw saw this," Kuririn commented. 

Vegeta happens to hear that part of the conversation. "How can you tell baldy, you don't even have a nose!" 

Krillin blinked. "Well, what do you think these dots are for?" 

There is silence for a few moments, Krillin's secret is now revealed. :) 

Gohan broke the silence by wimpering that he only did what Vegeta told him to do. 

"VEGETA!!!" Gokou bellowed, sounding unlike himself. 

"What do YOU want, Kakarotto!" Vegeta snapped back. 

"What did you tell my son to do!?" 

"How was I supposed to know your son was so DAMN gullible!?" Vegeta glared. 

Piccolo took this moment to step between the two angry saiyans, "I don't know about all of you, but I can't stand this smell, we need to clean this kid up." 

Everyone agreed to that. So, they all began to look around to find a bathtub. They look for it with no success until Dende discovered a large door with the word, ''BATH'', written in bold pink letters (hey, the Z fighters aren't exactly the brightest crayons in the box). Opening the door they found to their surprise a wall to wall pink room with a flower shaped Jacuzzi. Now they found this a little bit odd... 

Piccolo began to run the water while Kuririn looked around for some kind of soap. Vegeta left them at this moment with the excuse that he couldn't stand to be around them any longer. Off in the corner Kuririn retrieved a pearl pink bottle and handed it to Gokou who, shrugging, plopped the now naked Gohan in the tub. Pouring some of the soap out, he began the tedious job of cleaning the kid off. They decided to leave the happy splashing Gohan in the tub and walkied out of the room, Gokou accidently knocking the soap into the water. 

About five minutes later Gokou opened the door to check on his son, only to be bowled over by a wave of bubbles, with Gohan riding on by with them. 

"Weeeeeeee! Heeheehee!" Gohan shrieked as he turned the corner, the wave now washing over the curious Piccolo and Kuririn who were wondering what catatrophe was now happening. Grabbing towels and tossing them to his comrades, Gokou yelled at them to hurry and catch up with the wandering naked half-saiyan. 

Grinning mischieviously, Gohan began to run around the circular halls of Freeza's spaceship. His behavior level was that of a three-year old, and probably resulted due to Gohan having to take on such large responsibilities at such a young age. Everyone has a day whenever their mind leaves them, and Gohan was now having his, at the worst possible time. 

He could hear the footsteps and the shouts of the others as he continued running, giggling unontrollably. Little did he know that Freeza had just returned and entered his ship, wondering what all the commotion was. While Gohan was looking behind him at the pursuit, he ran right into the unsuspecting Freeza. 

Knocked back by the force of the impact, Gohan fell back in a sitting position, looking up at Freeza, who now was completely lost and confused. Without time to inquire about the situation, the others ran right into them. This was enough to knock Freeza over as well as the others. While everyone was reorganizing themselves, Gokou quickly grabbed Gohan up and wrapped him firmly in a towel. 

"WHAT is the meaning of THIS?!" Freeza bellowed. 

"Oh, so you're Freeza," Gokou said, "my name is Son Gokou, and well you see, we had a, well I guess you can call it, a little accident involving my son and a bathroom, and well, it got a little outta hand." 

"A little out of HAND!?!" Freeza screamed back, " WHY is there soap and water everywhere?!?" 

Kuririn spoke up, "Well, we tried to give Gohan a bath and he managed to, um, give us a slip." he said this with more than a little fear in his voice. 

"We're sorry about the mess," Gokou said. "oh," he looked down at the now empty bottle of soap in his hand, "and we seemed to have used up all of your soap." squinting and concentrating he read the inscription on it, "Pretty Pink Bubbles." 

Vegeta had just rounded the corner to catch up that part of the conversation and upon hearing it, had erupted into laughter. Freeza's face turned bright red. 

"Pretty Pink Bubbles!" Vegeta said with a mocking girlish sarcasm. This was by far the funniest thing he had ever heard. The strongest villain in the world and his "Pretty Pink Bubbles." He continued laughing, so hard that he suddenly sat down. 

"Why you!! I can't believe... You..." Freeza seemed at loss for excuses and grabbed the empty bottle out of Gokou's hand. Without another word hje vanised out a smaller space pod and launched it from the ship. 

At this time Kuririn began cracking up along with Vegeta, along with the low rumble of Piccolo's laughter and a few giggles from Dende. As his usual naive self Gokou failed to see the humor. 

"Well, I guess there won't be a fight after all," Gokou said, scratching his head. Gohan managed to wriggle out of Gokou's arms and onto the floor, acting like his normal self once again. 

"Daddy, can we go home now?" Gohan asked. 

"I guess so, Gohan. C'mon guys, my ship's over that way!" 

Father and son glanced back at the others, who were all laughing loudly sitting and rolling on the slick we floor. With a confused look, Gokou and Gohan left for the ship, assuming the others would follow once they could control themselves. 

As for Freeza, he was never seen again... 


End file.
